Hokey Wolf argues with Bagheera
At King Hokey's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Hokey was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his niece to show. Bagheera was also with him, but he was busy eating. Hokey then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the eighteen years are almost over, and, supposedly, Mother Gothel's curse had failed, but he wondered where his niece was. It had been eighteen years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Bagheera, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Hokey. Hokey sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Bagheera." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Bagheera, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Bagheera. Then he looked at Hokey and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Bagheera, trying to cheer his friend up. Hokey shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Bagheera, but after eighteen years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Bagheera. And he clapped his paws. A crocodile ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The crocodile was a green one wearing a pink hat with a black rim band, a white shirt collar, and two wrist collars. His name was Wally Gator, Bagheera's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for eighteen years." said Bagheera. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Hokey. Yet, he was unaware that Wally managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Bagheera. Hokey finally smiled and said, "Right, Bagheera, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Bagheera: Skumps! Hokey Wolf: Skumps! Bagheera: A toast to this night Hokey: The outlook is rosy Bagheera: The future is bright Hokey and Bagheera: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps! Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Bagheera spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Wally hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Bagheera. As he heard this, Hokey became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Hokey. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Bagheera. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Hokey. "Of course. To the home!" said Bagheera, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Wally snuck some more wine for himself. Then the wolf and the panther sang once more. Bagheera: Skumps! Hokey: Skumps! Bagheera: A toast to the home Hokey: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Bagheera noticed then that Hokey's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Hokey and Bagheera: Skumps! Skumps! Skumps! After they sang, Wally began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Bagheera, clapping his paws. Wally ran up to Hokey and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Bagheera. Hokey was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Hokey. "Built, wolf! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Bagheera. "Tomorrow? But Bagheera, they're not even married yet!" said Hokey. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Bagheera, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Hokey stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Wally began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Bagheera. I haven't even seen my niece yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Hokey. "Getting my Eugene, aren't you?" asked Bagheera. Hokey said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandnephews and grandniece, don't we?" asked Bagheera. Hokey began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" said Bagheera, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Bagheera. After all, Rapunzel knows nothing about this." said Hokey. "Well?" asked Bagheera, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Hokey. As he heard this, Bagheera spat out his wine and faced Hokey angrily. "Shock? My Eugene a shock? What's wrong with my Eugene?" demanded Bagheera, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Hokey. "Nothing, Bagheera," said Hokey, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your niece like my nephew?" demanded Bagheera, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Hokey. "Well, I'm not so sure my nephew likes your niece!" said Bagheera, head butting into Hokey's stomach. Then Hokey was offended when he mentioned his niece, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Bagheera. Hokey scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandnephews and grandniece will want YOU for a granduncle!" said Bagheera, head butting Hokey once more. Hokey was enraged as he straightened his hat. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Bagheera was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Bagheera, this means war!" said Hokey, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Bagheera started to charge at him, Hokey grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Bagheera swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Bagheera knew he was using it as a sword while Hokey was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Bagheera. "Nothing, Bagheera. Absolutely nothing." laughed Hokey. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Bagheera. "Precisely. And as for grandnephews and the grandniece, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Hokey. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Bagheera. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Hokey. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Wally passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Hokey and Bagheera heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Huckleberry announce, "His royal highness, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert!" Then they heard animals and people cheering for him. "Eugene?" said Bagheera, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Maximus came running in, carrying Flynn on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Flynn got off of Maximus, and Bagheera has just arrived outside to meet him. "Eugene! Eugene! Eugene! Hold, Eugene!" yelled Bagheera. Flynn heard his uncle and walked over to him. Then Bagheera ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Bagheera. "Well, I have met her, Uncle Bagheera." said Flynn happily. "You have? Where?" said Bagheera, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Flynn. Then he started to sing and dance around his uncle. "Eugene, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Eugene, stop! Put me down!" said Bagheera. Then Flynn stopped singing and dancing and put his uncle down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Bagheera. "It wasn't a dream, Uncle Bagheera. I really did meet her." said Flynn. "Princess Rapunzel? Good heavens, we must tell Hokey! Why this is the most ..." said Bagheera. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Rapunzel." said Flynn. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Bagheera. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...commoner I suppose." said Flynn. Then his uncle seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A commoner? You're going to marry a...Why Eugene, you're joking!" said Bagheera, as he hoped for a yes. But Flynn shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Bagheera asked Maximus. Maximus shook his head sadly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Bagheera bellowed to Flynn. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Flynn tried to calm Bagheera, saying, "Now Uncle Bagheera, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Bagheera began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Flynn finished. "Exactly!" said Bagheera. "Goodbye, Uncle Bagheera!" said Flynn, as he got back on top of Maximus, and Maximus ran off. "Goodbye, Uncle Bagheera! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Eugene, stop. Come back. Wait Eugene!" called Bagheera, "EUGENE!" But it was too late. Flynn had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Bagheera sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Hokey?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts